The Search for Light
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: This is kind of a 'whatif' story. What if 10 years in the future, Myotismon had succeeded in taking over this world and he's still searching for the Eight Child. Matt, Sora, and Kari fled the city right before Myotismon took over.Complete
1. Default Chapter Title

The Search for Light  
  
  
Author's note: This is kind of a 'what-if' story. What if 10 years in the future, Myotismon had succeeded in taking over this world and he's still searching for the Eight Child.  
  
  
This story happens right after the episode "City under Siege". In case you don't remember, here's a rundown of what happened. Tai told Matt to look after Kari while he went to save everyone from Myotismon. He told Matt that if he wasn't back in two hours, to take Kari and leave. Mimi was still being held captive, as was Gatomon. Joe and T.K. were trying to get into the city, where they met up with Wizardmon, who still had Kari's Tag and Crest. Tai met up with Sora, and told her to meet up with Matt. She did, and Kari gave herself up to Phantomon. This is 'what-if' Matt had listen to Tai, and he, Sora, and Kari left the city.   
  
  
  
Part 1:  
  
The sun was slowly starting to set, sending a wave of darkness across the Gobi Desert. It was a welcome sight for the nomads. They already felt Mother Nature's fierce fever began to drop as they decided to set up camp for that evening.   
  
The nomads were a peculiar sight. Three humans and two Digimon. The oldest one was a 20-year-old man with a nest of long blond hair. He stood at least a foot above the others, making him the perfect lookout. He unzipped the pack from his back and began to set up the tent as the other two humans started to make a fire and cook diner.   
  
"Hey, Kari!" he cried as the youngest member dropped a pile of dried up sticks into a pile,"Use up that charcoal from last night and save those sticks. We probably won't find any for a while out here again."  
  
"Okay, Matt" the seventeen-year-old said, pulling a box out from her back pack, dropping the pile of charcoal left over from last night's fire into a pile. Matt smiled as he thought how much Kari changed from the little girl who kept crying for her mother as they left the city. She had certainly gotten a growth spurt, nearly meeting Matt in height. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders. She hadn't cried since that day, and Matt was sure that her brother would be proud of her.  
  
Their last companion laughed. "Geez, Kari, don't sound too happy about it!"  
  
"I'm always getting picked on!" she said, playfully,"If Gatomon were here, she'd show you a thing or two, Sora!"  
  
Sora laughed, taking off her helmet and letting her hair dangle. She was about to say something else, when Gabumon and Biyomon walked with a pile of stuff in their hands.  
  
"So," Sora said,"What's for diner tonight?"  
  
"Lizards," Gabumon said," Lizards and more lizards."  
  
"Sorry," Biyomon said,"That's all we could find out here."  
  
"Its okay," Sora said,"I don't think the food will get any better the further we get out into the desert."  
  
Matt sighed deeply. "Matt," Sora said,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about your decision."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said,"9 years, not-with-standing, we're still stumbling around in the dark as far as desert nomads go. Its not your fault."  
  
"Well," he said,"We'd better find some more food so we can stock up."  
  
"Okay!" Gabumon and Biyomon said at the same time.  
  
Matt put up the tent, and sat on his backpack, next to the fire. Sora sat next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said,"I'm just peachy. Its just that, still, after all this time, I can't help but think what decision Tai would have made."  
  
Sora's smile did a 180. "He would probably have chosen to stay and fight, but, that's what he did. He made sure that Kari would be safe from Myotismon, even if it meant, staying there and fighting Myotismon alone."  
  
Matt stared at her. After 10 years, he knew her pretty well. "Why don't you tell me what your heart feels?"  
  
Sora sighed. "Okay, I missed him terribly. I kept telling myself that he's alive, but in all possibility, he's probably dead, and I never got to tell him who I felt."  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
  
  
The two turned to see Kari standing there with tears streaming down her face. "You're wrong! He would never give up! Never!"  
  
"Kari," Sora said, comforting,"We want to believe that, really, but..."  
  
"He's just one kid, and he's fighting thousands, right?" Kari asked, mimicking what Matt said to her, long ago.   
  
"Kari.."Matt said, but he couldn't find the words to comfort her.  
  
Kari walked back to the tent. "You're wrong! He's alive, I know it!"  
  
  
A few thousand miles North, another pair of missing Digidestined were walking in a completely different environment. Joe and T.K. were walking down a frozen street in Siberia, with Gomamon and Patamon right behind Seemingly oblivious to the snowstorm around them, the people of the town continued on their daily lives.   
  
T.K. shivered as a brisk of cold air brushed across his face. "We're almost there," Joe said as he led them into a small building.  
  
Patamon covered his nose as he floated into the stench filled bar. "T.K.," he said,"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Yeah, Joe," Gomamon said,"What are we doing here? You're not sucking on Grampa's old cough medicine again are you?"  
  
T.K. and Patamon stared at Joe. "Gomamon!" Joe yelled,"I have never drank before and you know it!"  
  
"Then what are you doing in a place like this?" the bartender asked, wiping a glass clean.  
  
Joe walked over to the counter and placed some money down. "Information."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Joe turned to see a giant man whose muscles were poking out from underneath his parka. "Yeah," Joe said flatly,"Why?"  
  
"Because we don't take kindly to people making trouble 'round here!" he said, walking over.  
  
"I don't want trouble!" Joe said,"but I am prepare to defend myself. I am a Digidestined!"  
  
The muscle man pulled back. "You're a Digidestined? I..I...I'm sorry, sir!" he said, running out of the bar.  
  
"Jerk," Joe mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the bar.   
  
"About?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Tokyo, specifically, Taichi Kamiya."  
  
"I don't know," the bartender said, nervously,"I hear he's a pretty hard man to get info about."  
  
"Yeah," Joe said,"That's the Tai I knew, but I need to know about him now, its kinda urgent."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Will you be in town?"  
  
Joe nodded, giving him their hotel phone number. "Call me as soon as possible."  
  
He thanked the bartender and walked out with T.K. and the Digimon.  
  
"I hope he can give us something, anything," T.K. said,"Wizardmon said Tai has the digivice, and with the digivice, we can find Kari before its too late."  
  
Joe nodded, thinking about the vision Wizardmon had just a few days ago. He wasn't so sure he could trust Wizardmon after they pulled him out of the Tokyo Bay, but after ten years together, he was like a Digidestined. And Joe believed him when he saw his latest vision spelled doom for the future.  
  
As the foursome started to walk to their hotel, Patamon said what everyone was thinking. "I hope Tai's still alive."  
  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2  
  
Matt opened his eyes when the he felt the sun reached her rays to the planet below. He maneuvered past his sleeping Digimon to reach the opening to the tent. Unzipping it carefully, he peeked his head outside. Kari and Sora's tent were still there.   
  
He walked over to wake them up, but as soon as he reached the tent, he heard them talking in their sleep. "No, Datamon, stay back! Stay back!" Sora cried,"Please save me, Tai!"  
  
He hesitated, then heard Kari,"Tai, Tai, Big Brother, come back! I know you're still alive!"  
  
He walked back from the tent and tried to keep his temper under control. It was always Tai, never him, never anything he did! He only saved their lives, he kept Myotismon from getting Kari. But, a part of him thought, you did leave, you ran like a coward.  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
Matt spun around and looked in the direction of the voice. They were in the middle of the desert, who else would be here? Looking over the horizon, he saw a figure running towards him. It was a person, no doubt, small, must be a child. He couldn't find any other differentiating features from him or her.  
  
The person continued to yell help as he or she ran down the dune and into Matt's view.  
  
"Well, I'll be!" he said to himself,"Its a kid! A little girl!"  
  
"Help me!" she cried, hysterically, running right into his arms,"Please help me."  
  
"Sure," he said, trying to calm her down,"I'll help you, please, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She had large brown eyes, filled with strength and determination. Her brown hair was long, reaching her shoulders, but a part of it was puffed up on top of her head, giving an almost nest like appearance to her. Matt was sure he saw her somewhere before.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Had to leave the city," she cried,"They took my father, they captured him! HE has him now."  
  
"Who?" Matt asked,"Who has your father?"  
  
"Myotismon," she said as though she was talking about the devil himself. Then again, if you were living in Tokyo, he would be the devil.  
  
"Myotismon?" Matt asked,"Then, you came from Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes," she said, nearly out of breath. Matt could tell she was seconds away from passing out, but he needed to know some more details about her.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is...Miko Kamiya," she said, fainting in Matt's arms.  
  
"Kamiya?!"   
Kari continued to stare at the young girl sleeping, the fire reflected on her face. She just couldn't stop staring at her. Matt told her that she said her name was Kamiya, but how could that be? She couldn't be her brother's child, could she? If Kari was an aunt, she wanted to know who the mother was.  
  
Kari watched her turn in her sleep. She did look A LOT like her brother. The hair, the eyes, even the way she slept. After having spent nearly all her life sleeping in the same room as Tai, she got to know how he moved in his sleep, and this girl had Tai written all over her.  
  
Kari felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sora. "Hey, Kari, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kari regarded the older girl. "I'm fine," she said,"How are you feeling? You're the one who would be hurt the most by this."  
  
She turned red. "What is that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on! You think I don't know? I've known about you and Tai probably before you've known!"  
  
"How, how did you know?"  
  
"Come on! I'm not blind!"  
  
Sora stared at the young girl across the fire. "I...I guess I'm feeling pretty upset. I...I do love your brother, but...but if this is her daughter, then he has to have found someone else, right?"  
  
Kari didn't want to tell her this, but she felt like she had to."Oh, she is Tai's daughter, make no mistake about that!"  
  
Sora started crying softly. "Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..."  
  
She cut her off. "Its not your fault, Kari. Its just, its been so long since I last saw him, its time's fault! Its this whole blasted war!"  
  
They heard a moan from the young girl. Sora had said the last part louder than she wanted to, and now she had accidentally woke up their visitor.   
  
She woke up, startled. "Who-who are you?"  
  
"I'll answer that!" Matt said, walking out of the tent. Sitting down between Kari and Sora, he said,"My name is Yamto Ishida, this is Sora Takenouchi, and this is Kari Kamiya."  
  
He had said Kamiya with more emphases than the rest, hoping it would invoke a positive response. He was right.  
  
The young girl's face lit up. "Kari Kamiya? Hikari Kamiya?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"That means that...that you're my aunt!"  
  
"Then you ARE Tai's child?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Miko Kamiya."  
  
Everyone wanted to ask her questions. Matt wanted to know about the status of Tokyo, Kari wanted to know about her brother, but before they could ask, Sora's question came out first. "Who's your mother?"  
  
Miko stared at her. When she looked into those big, brown eyes, Sora saw Tai, and for the first time in ten years, Sora was at peace.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Sora felt her inner peace detonate around her. "What?!"  
  
Kari and Matt looked at each other, each one thinking,"Tai and Mimi?!"  
  
Miko cringed back at the sound of Sora's response. "M-Mimi's my mommy," she said again.  
  
Sora started to cry softly. She got up and ran into the tent. Kari was about to go after her, when Matt grabbed her arm. "Let her be for now, we have something more important to discuss."  
  
Turning to Miko, he said,"Now, tell me about Tai."  
  
"Myotismon captured him. He's going to use my father as bait to find the Eight Child. Myotismon is going to take over the world!"  
  
"No!" Matt said, standing up,"Kari, go tell Sora that we are leaving!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Matt turned to the east,"Back to Tokyo!"   
  
  
Meanwhile, in Siberia, Joe had just entered the bar. It was a relief from the frigid temperature outside, but it was a close one. While it was much warmer inside the bar, the stench was enough to kill a skunk. However, he needed information.  
  
He was about to take a deep breath, but thought better of it. Instead, he just walked over to the bar. "You called me?" he asked the bartender.  
  
"Yeah," the bartender said,"Two things, first, It seems Tai Kamiya was kidnapped by Myotismon."   
  
"Oh no," Joe said,"Great. What else?"  
  
"Secondly, Myotismon had sent out spies to try and find the rest of the Digidestined, and guess what, I'm one of them!"  
  
Joe felt a massive blow to the head before passing out.  
  
to be continued....  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
five days ago...  
  
Two figures ran down the darkened streets of Tokyo, moving as fast as they could. Sure, they had both played soccer when they were kids, and the taller one was the best player in his entire school once, but that was a long time ago. Before the Digiworld, before the Eight Child, before Myotismon.  
  
The taller one had short black hair, complete with a pair of goggles on his head. The shorter one had a mess of reddish brown hair, and a square shaped backpack. He turned around, which caused a disapproving yell from the taller one.  
  
"Izzy, we have to keep moving! They're gaining on us!"  
  
"I know," he said, turning back around,"I'm just worried about our Digimon. I want to know how they're doing."  
  
His answer came in the form of a giant red beetle slamming into the ground in front of them. "Megakabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.  
  
Tai turned around and shouted,"Metalgreymon!"  
  
The giant Dinosaur Digimon flew towards them, chased by a humanoid figure wearing dark, metal armor covering his entire body. The face was completely covered, showing no facial part, not even the nose, the eyes, covered by two circular red jewels. He was riding on a Unimon, complete with his own dark armor, and a black ring around his neck. Riding on the Unimon, he looked like a dark knight.  
  
"Don't turn your back on him!" Tai ordered, but it was too late. The Dark Knight held up a square device and shot a beam of dark light out of it. It nailed Metalgreymon, causing him to shrink back into Koromon.  
  
"Crap!" Tai said, grabbing Koromon. He felt the ground shake and turned to warn Izzy, when he saw something tunnel it way up from the ground.   
  
It was another Dark Knight, except this one had dark blue jewels for eyes, and he was riding a Drimogemon, complete with his own black ring. He held up a square device and shot the same dark energy at Megakabuterimon.  
  
"Izzy, we've got to get out of here!" Tai shouted as Izzy picked up Motimon.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Izzy shouted as the four of them ran into an alley.  
  
"What kind of Digimon are they?" Tai asked.  
  
"I've never seen those kind of Digimon before," Motimon said.  
  
"Me either," Koromon said,"They must be a new species that Myotismon found."  
  
They emerged on the other side of the alley to find a temple. "A Buddhist Shrine," Tai said, running inside. "A good a place as any for our last stand."  
  
They ran inside, and Tai threw Izzy a weapon. "Fire that gun if they come inside."  
  
"What about you?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai held up his Digivice,"I'm going to try and reach Gatomon."  
  
Izzy was about to protest, when the entire shrine started shaking. Izzy held up his weapon as a figure crashed through the roof and landed in front of them. He was wearing the same type of armor as the other two, except that he was wearing a pair of square goggles with silver lenses so he could see out, but no one could see in. He also wore a green cape.  
  
Izzy was ready to shoot when the other two dark knights walked in. "Izzy," Tai said, softly," put the gun down."  
  
Turning to the dark knights he said,"We surrender."  
  
  
Tai felt a blast of pain as his head hit the wall of the prison cell. He moaned as he turned around to see the Bakemon that through him in. He saw the Bakemon through a blob of orange at him. "Koromon," Tai said. "Where's Izzy and Motimon?"  
  
"Don't worry about them," the Bakemon said, closing the cell door. "Welcome to the hotel Myotismon. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to scream!"  
  
He laughed as he floated down the hall. "Yeah, just wait 'til I get out," Tai mumbled under his breath. Then he heard a moan from the corner of the cell. "Whose there?"  
  
"Tai?" a familiar voice asked," Is that you?"  
  
"Mimi!" Tai shouted, as she stood up. Her hair was a mess, her face was covered with dirt, and her clothes were torn, but he didn't care, he ran over and kissed her hard.  
  
"Jeez!" Mimi said, pulling Tai away," Its only been two days since they got me."  
  
"I know," Tai said, hugging her tight," believe me I know."  
  
"Is Palmon here?" Koromon asked.  
  
"Yup," came the reply. Palmon moved out of the shadows with a figure in her arms," And look who else is here."  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"Did they get Miko?" Mimi asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. "I sent her out of the city to find help."  
  
"What help?" Mimi asked, confused. Why would he send their child to find help.  
  
Tai reached inside the jacket and pulled out a glowing object.   
  
"Is that...?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, its my sister's Digivice. It started to glow a few days ago, which means the Crest became activated, and that means she's alive."  
  
  
  
"So," Kari said, turning to her niece,"How is everyone?"  
  
Miko shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess."  
  
They had packed and were moving across Asia as fast as they could. Matt knew he had to reach Tokyo quickly, because Myotismon would no doubt kill Tai as soon as he wasn't needed and Matt would then pick up were Tai left off.  
  
Matt was in the lead, and wasn't saying much. Sora was behind him, never taking her gaze off the horizon in front of them. Kari knew why, she didn't want to look at Miko.It would only serve to remind her that Tai chose Mimi over her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, dad's leading the rebellion against Myotismon, and things were going well, then Myotismon brought in three new Digimon that no one has ever seen before. Even Izzy's Digimon Analyzer can't help. We started calling them the Dark Knights. All we know about them is that they can control other Digimon with dark rings."  
  
"Weird," Kari said,"What about my brother and Mimi?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Kari turned back towards the horizon. If things continued to go on schedule, they'd be in Tokyo in the next couple of days. She couldn't wait to see her brother again, one way or the other.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
If you can guess who the Dark Knights are I will right a story about whatever you want. and you must guess you all four of them are for it to count.  
  
Entry from Kari's journal:   
  
We had succeeded in returning to Tokyo. We had just crossed the bridge overlooking the same harbor that Joe and T.K. had tried to cross, so many years ago. Even though Megaseadramon had destroyed the main section, the footbridge was still cross able. From the other side of the bridge, the city looked bad, we figured it did. We when reached it, however, it was worse than we ever imagined.  
  
"Look at this place,"Sora said, sadly."Its horrible."  
  
Dark. That was the first thing that came to my mind, it was dark. Black covered the sky of the city. It was an eternal night. Miko said that Myotismon had set up a special screen so that the sun would never shine in the city, this way Myotismon could emerge from his castle whenever he wanted.  
  
"He doesn't like the sun?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, he hates it. In fact, he hates all kind of light."  
  
"Really," I said, turning back to the city. Maybe that's why he hates me so much, because I have the Crest of Light?  
  
"Let's move out," Matt said.  
  
As we started to walk, I caught a glimpse of Sora. She was still depressed. She really likes my brother, and now he was with Mimi. I wonder how those two fell in love? Knowing Mimi, all Tai had to do was get her a ring, and she'd be putty in his hands. Great! Sora's mood starting to affect me. I have nothing against Mimi, I guess its because I've known Sora longer.  
  
I turned to back to the front, where Matt was leading. He looked so hot!!!! I can just imagine us in a few years, a couple of children....oh great! My crush on him is starting to get worse. I don't think Tai would approve of me getting together with him, but I don't approve of him with Mimi, so there!  
  
And as for Miko, she's my brother's kid alright, in every positive way. She has his courage, but she tends to jump in to things too quickly. She was caring, but sort of cold. She had his looks, but, unfortunately, she also had his hair. She was my niece, alright.  
  
"Matt," Gabumon said, breaking the silence,"where are we going?"  
  
"Good question," he said, "Miko?"  
  
"I can take you to where the rebellion headquarters are."  
  
Matt nodded,"Okay, lead the way."  
  
As soon as we stepped off the bridge, the earth started to shake. "Earthquake!" Biyomon yelled.  
  
A section of the ground suddenly shot up and a man dressed in black armor appeared riding a Drimogemon. I'll never forget that face, completely featureless except for the blue jewels of his eyes.  
  
"The Dark Knight of Earth!" Miko shouted, as Matt pulled her behind him.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
They where about to attack when we heard a sound from the ocean. Another Dark Knight appeared riding a Gesomon. "Another one!" Miko shouted,"but I've never seen him before."  
  
I stared at his face, the same as the Dark Knight of Earth, except his jewels where black.  
  
As we stared at him, I caught a glimpse of the other way holding up a small, square device. "Look out!" Miko warned,"Don't let him fire that at your Digimon."  
  
Too late. A blast of dark energy shot out from the device and hit Birdramon and Garurumon. They where surrounded by a bright light and shrunk. When the light vanished, there stood Yokomon and Tsunomon.  
  
"Yokomon!" Sora ran over to her In-training Digimon. That's when I saw the Dark Knight of Earth and the Dark Knight of Water nod at each other. The Gesomon flung his tentacle and grabbed Sora and Yokomon.   
  
"Sora!" Matt cried as she was pulled under the water. The Dark Knight of Water and his Gesomon dove under as the Dark Knight of Earth and his Drimogemon burrowed back under ground.  
  
End journal entry.  
  
  
Tai lifted his head when he saw a shadow cast over him. He looked up from the bench he was sitting on to see a familiar figure looking at him from the other side of the bars. "Myotismon," he said.  
  
The Vampire Digimon laughed at him. "So, I have finally succeeded in capturing the leader of the rebellion and the leader of the Digidestined all in one foul swoop! HAHAHA!"  
  
"Go ahead, keep laughing, but help is coming, just wait!" Tai said smugly,"Count on that!"  
  
"Oh yes, I know all too well about calling back the very same people you sent away!"  
  
Tai's eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know all about you sending your daughter to find your friends Matt and Sora, but you've actually helped me! HAHAHA!"  
  
He laughed all the way down the hall and out the door.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Koromon asked.  
  
"Tai?" Mimi asked, concerned.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked,"Sora was with Matt, this whole time? I didn't know!"  
  
Mimi looked down and the ring on her finger and felt her stomach tighten. She had worked very hard to try and top Sora, but with her coming back, would she lose Tai?  
  
  
In another section of the prison complex, two Bakemon were seated in a officers lounge, enjoying a smoke. They were seated at a table, right under a window.   
  
"You know," one said,"I hear I might be up for a promotion."  
  
"Really?" the other one said, puffing on his cigarette.  
  
"You know, you should quite that habit," the first one said.  
  
"Why, afraid I'll die? AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said, slapping his knee,"Oh, that's rich."  
  
Just then the window blew opened, knocking the two Bakemon out. A figure in a cloak jumped in. "Guess you won't be getting that promotion now," he said, to the unconscious Bakemon.  
  
The figure ran down the hall as fast as he could, hoping that he didn't set off any alarms. He stopped in front of one of the cells. "Koushiro Izumi?" he asked, to the prisoner.  
  
"Yes?" Izzy asked, as he and Motiomon got up.  
  
The cloaked man opened the cell door and said,"This is a rescue mission."  
  
Together they ran down the hall until they reached Tai's cell. "Taichi Kamiya and Mimi Tackiwaka?"  
  
"Yes," the said at the same time.  
  
He opened the cell door, "It's time to leave."  
  
Tai looked at Izzy and he nodded. They all followed the figure down the hall, back to the room where he entered. "Out the window," the cloaked man said.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mimi said as she jumped out, followed by Palmon, Gatomon, Izzy, and Motimon.  
  
Tai was about to jump out, when a blast of fire shot down the hall. "Huh?" Koromon asked as a Mearamon wearing a dark ring entered the room, followed by another Dark Knight.  
  
"Another one?" the cloaked man asked,"A Dark Knight of Fire."  
  
Tai looked at the Knight's eyes, there were jewels of dark red, but he also saw something else. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
The Dark Knight of Fire started to point his hand at Tai, but hesitated.  
  
"I DO know you," Tai said, when the cloaked man grabbed him and jumped out the window.  
  
  
They landed with a thud on a pile of garbage bags. "Nice landing," Mimi said, as she picked the rotten food off of her hair.  
  
"Thanks for the save," Tai said to the cloaked man,"But who are you?"  
  
He opened his hood and held out his hand,"Daisuke Motomiya, the last living member of the rebellion."  
  
to be continued.... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
I'm so glad everyone likes this stoy. Hopefully, I've got you all in suspense about the Dark Knights and the Tai, Mimi, Sora triangle.  
  
To digiman, you were correct in assuming that the Digimon Kazier was one of the Dark Knights. Good job. I've also left a clue about the Dark Knight of Fire in this part, see if you can find it.  
  
  
"The Digimon Kaizer?" Tai asked.  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Yes. You've already seen him, he was the one that captured you."  
  
After Daisuke signal handedly rescued Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Koromon, Palmon, Motimon, and Gatomon, the newly formed team decided to walk back to the rebellion headquaters. What was left of it.  
  
"Yes," Tai said to Daisuke," but there were three Dark Knights that grab us, the one of Earth, Wind and another one with square glasses or goggles, or whatever."  
  
"That's the Digimon Kaizer, he's the one with the square glasses. He's the head of the Dark Knights and the general of Myotismon's armies. He's the King of Evil, and the Digimon Kaizer is his cruel prince."  
  
Tai nodded. "How do you know this?"  
  
"My specialty's surveillance. I had a bug in Myotismon's war room since the beginning, unfortunately, he found it at the end. That's how he found the HQ. It was my fault."  
  
He held his head low, but Tai patted his back. "It okay, just something more Myotismon will pay for, but tell me, do you know who the Dark Knights are?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't, why?"  
  
"Because, when we escaped, the Dark Knight of Fire had me. He could have destroyed me, but didn't, why? That, and I swear I know him, but I don't know where."  
  
Tai kept thinking of The Dark Knight of Fire. He remembered staring into his eyes. The Knight's eyes were glowing red jewels, but Tai swore he saw something else. He kept thinking of that on their journey until his thinking was disrupted by Izzy. "Tai, we're here."  
  
Tai was brought back to the present as he looked up at the abandoned building witch served as their headquaters. "um, Tai," Mimi said, crouching behind him,"are you sure that's its safe to go back here? I mean, don't you think this would be the first place Myotismon would look?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "He wouldn't expect me to come back here, so he'll look somewhere else, which make this a good hiding place, for now."  
  
They walked inside the warehouse, when Tai held up his hand and stopped the others. "Someone else is here." he whispered, looking at Koromon.  
  
His small Digimon shook his head sadly. "That de-digivolving blast knock more out of me that I thought."  
  
Tai nodded," Okay, I'll take care of it."  
  
He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a sword that he lifted off of the Bakemon as they left the prison. He walked inside the dark building, moving around destroyed machinery, burnt marks on the floor, all a result of when Myotismon attacked.   
  
He walked until he reached the center of the room. "Maybe I was wrong?" he thought. Then he suddenly he heard a nose from above. He saw a dark figure jump him from above. Tai dropped his sword, as the figure slammed him into the ground. He pushed the figure off of him and punched him in the face.   
  
"Tai, be careful!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Tai?" the figure asked. Tai slammed him in the face and was going for the kill, when the figure held up his hand,"Tai? Its me, Matt."  
  
"Matt?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Izzy finally got his flashlight out and pointed it at the two. "Matt, it is you!" Tai said. His friend had changed. His once out of control blond hair was a buzz cut. His smooth face was rugged, complete with a beard and mustache.  
  
"Tai," Matt said,"You've changed, man." Tai's nest of hair was now strait and reached his shoulders.   
  
Tai was about to say something else, when he saw a mess of brown hair knock him over. "Daddy!"  
  
"Miko," he said, hugging his daughter.  
  
  
"I did it daddy," she said,"I did just what you said. I found them."  
  
"What about Kari?"  
  
"I'm right here, Tai," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Kari," he said, hugging his little sister. She had changed too. She was taller now, and had let her hair grow till it reached her mid-back. "I thought that I would never see you again."  
  
"Mimi?" Matt asked, surprised,"Is that you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, its me..what are you laughing at?"  
  
"Well, its just that the Mimi I remembered would never have allowed even a speck of dirt on her clothes, much less her person."  
  
She crossed her arms,"Well, times have changed."  
  
"Mommy!" Miko yelled, running to Mimi's arms.  
  
"I guess that proves it," Matt, Gabumon and Kari thought,"Tai and Mimi have done IT!"  
  
"What about Sora?" Tai asked,"Wasn't she with you?"  
  
Matt held his head low,"They got her as soon as we set foot in the city. I...I'm sorry, Tai."  
  
"If she's still alive," Tai said,"I'll find her!"  
  
Miko looked up at her mother's face,"Mommy, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing," Mimi said, whipping away her tears," I'm okay."  
  
Daisuke saw Mimi and said,"What is it?"  
  
Mimi put Miko down and told her to show Kari her room. Mimi then turned to Daisuke and said,"Sora was Tai's first love and I'm afraid that when she comes back here..."  
  
"He'll leave you," Daisuke said, finishing her sentence.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Being Mrs. Kamiya isn't easy."  
  
"You two are married? I'm sorry! Back in the prison, I called you by your maden name."  
  
"Its okay," Mimi said,"I might be going back to that name soon, anway."  
  
Daisuke shook his head,"Tai doesn't strike me as the type of person to do that."  
  
Mimi whiped her face,"I hope you're right."  
  
"Well,"Izzy said,"Now that we're all together, what do we do?"  
  
"I...I don't know,"Tai said.  
  
  
The darkness that blankets Tokyo, was once Myotismon's fog barrier, the center of it was still the same, the t.v. station. It now serves as Myotismon's castle. Inside his throne room, he was sea ted on his throne, looking at the Dark Knight with the square goggles, the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
"Well," the Digimon Kaizer said,"You have summoned me?"  
  
"Yes I have," Myotismon said, taking out a glowing object at the bottom of a chain,"I want you to see this."  
  
"Is that a..."  
  
"Yes, it is a crest. The Eight Child's crest to be exact. It hasn't glowed in over 10 years."  
  
"Why is it now?"  
  
Myotismon grinned,"Because the Eight Child has returned to the city."  
  
The Kaizer nodded,"I understand."  
  
"Good," Myotismon said, putting the crest away. "Go and see Phantomon. As my High Priest of Darkness, he has made four copies of the tag and crest. Give them to your Dark Knights. Tell them to find the Eight Child without delay! And also, find those remaing members of the rebellion! Call in help if you need to, just bring me their heads!"  
  
The Kaizer bowed,"As you command, Master."  
  
As he turned to leave, Myotismon said,"Oh, I understand there was a prison break yesterday, and that the Dark Knight of Fire let Tai Kamiya go, is that true?"  
  
"Yes, lord."  
  
Myotismon nodded. "Very well, keep an eye on her."  
  
  
"This is Tokyo?" Wizardmon asked with horror.  
  
"I guess so," T.K. said. He hadn't been home in over ten years, but he couldn't imagine that Myotismon would have changed it this much, he was dead wrong.  
  
After Joe and Gomamon had disappeared in the bar, they had made their way back to Tokyo, at Wizardmon's urgings. His visions told him that there was a gathering of old allies in the city. T.K. was sure that that's where Matt would be, Wizardmon wanted to see Tai and Kari again, so they left the Siberian city and arrived.  
  
They were horrified when the arrived. "Myotismon has destroyed everything!" Patamon said.  
  
Wizardmon nodded. "Yes, that is what Myotismon does best, destroy. We must find the others, quickly, for I fear for the future of this world."  
  
  
to be continued.....  



	6. Default Chapter Title

part 6:  
  
Tai looked around the room at the total of his forces. There was Matt, on look out, someone he wouldn't want to live with, but he'll always feel safe with him watching his back, Gabumon, Matt's faithful Digimon. Then there was Mimi, his wife. From the day he asked her to be his bride he hasn't once regretted it. Mimi was putting their daughter to bed. Miko wasn't a fighter, but now, every person counted.  
  
At his laptop as usual was Izzy, someone he had spent the last ten years fighting with. Izzy wasn't exactly the best 'people' person, but he could be counted on in a pinch.  
  
Playing with her Digimon was his sister, Kari. He hadn't seen her in over 10 years, but she didn't want to talk to him, just with Gatomon. He could just be imagining it, but she seems to want to spend more time with Matt, then with Tai.  
  
Last was their new alley. He was sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall, trying to sleep. Daisuke, that's what he called himself. Tai only knew him for a few days, but he was all ready becoming his best friend. Tai liked him because he was the most like him. Even his Digimon, V-mon, was like Agumon.   
  
"What do we do now, Tai?" Kari asked, walking up to him.  
  
Tai thought for a moment,"We need to leave this base. That's the first order of business."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Izzy said, typing,"I'm almost finished with my calculations on the Digi Metal."  
  
"What's a Digi Metal?" Matt asked.  
  
Izzy looked at Tai. Tai nodded. "Come this way," Izzy said, walking over to the wall. Counting wooden panels from the left, he reached the 8th one. He pressed his hand against it and went he pushed back, the panel opened to reveal six eggs. Izzy reached inside and pulled out the orange one. He handed it to Matt, "This is a Digi Metal."  
  
"Its an egg," Matt said, surprised,"a big egg, but still an egg."  
  
"Every see an orange egg?" Tai asked him.  
  
Matt shook his head and gave it back to Izzy. "What does it do?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said, placing it on the table,"Hopefully it will allow our Digimon to be unaffected by the de-digivolveing rays that the Dark Knights wield."  
  
"And you created it?" Kari asked,"Amazing! I mean, I knew you where smart, but never this smart."  
  
Izzy blushed,"Well, I um.."  
  
"Well, I'll be," Tentomon buzzed by," For once, Izzy's at a lose for words."  
  
  
  
"Are any of our friends here?" T.K. asked as they walked down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"I am uncertain," Wizardmon said, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the Crest of Light,"There has been no reaction from the crest, meaning Kari might not be in the city at all."  
  
"Kari?" a voice asked,"Who is Kari?"  
  
They turned to the sky to see the Dark Knight of Air riding on the Unimon. "Is that the Crest of Light?" he asked in a totally mechanical voice, showing no emotion at all.  
  
"And would this boy be the Eight Child?" the Dark Knight of Earth asked, riding in on his Drimogemon. His voice was the same as the Dark Knight of Air's, showing no emotion or gender, but sounding younger.  
  
"No," Air said,"the crest would react, besides, he has a Patamon, the Eight Digimon is Gatomon."  
  
"Oh right," Earth said,"but he is a Digidestined, and Wizardmon is a traitor. Both will fetch a high price from Myotismon."  
  
"Agreed," Air said," Unimon, attack."  
  
"Arieal Attack!"  
  
Wizardmon grabbed T.K. and jumped out of the way. Unimon's attack blasted the ground and smashed it into pieces.  
  
"Now its my turn," Earth said," Drimogemon."  
  
"Crusher Bone!"  
  
They dodge that attack also. "I can't take this," Patamon said," Patamon digivovle to Angemon."  
  
"Angemon'll show them who's boss!" T.K. said.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, blasting at Earth.  
  
"We can't have that," Air said, firing his dark energy ray at Angemon.  
  
Angemon yelled in pain, as the de-digivolving blast hit him. "Oh no," T.K. said as Tokomon landed in his arms.  
  
Wizardmon clenched his fist. "T.K, run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got to run," Wizardmon said, handing him the Crest. "Take this and give it to you know who, understand?"  
  
T.K. nodded,"Yeah, but, what about you?"  
  
Wizardmon held up his staff,"I'll cover you, just go!"  
  
"I won't forget you!" T.K. said.  
  
"Go!"  
  
T.K. gave his friend one last look, then ran, never looking back, not even when Wizardmon screamed.  
  
  
"I heard something," Mimi said, suddenly.  
  
"What?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Heads up!" Matt said, running inside the base,"Two Dark Knights are outside."  
  
They where just packing up, when Matt ran inside, shouting his warning.  
  
"Okay guys," Tai said,"get ready. Now, here's the plan. Everyone digivolve to Ultimate now. We've got to hit them fast and hard before they can attack with their de-digivolveing blasts."  
  
"Why don't we just use the Digi-Metal?" Matt asked, confused.  
  
"Because it's still has many more experiments to go through," Izzy said, sadly.  
  
"We can't worry about that now," Gabumon said, running inside, "They're here."  
  
"All right guys," Agumon said, rallying the Digimon,"Let's do it. Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
The Digimon, including Gatomon and V-mon ran outside to attack. Once outside they saw the Dark Knight of Fire and the Dark Knight of Water. Fire had a Skullmeramon, and Water was riding a Megaseadramon. Water held up a copy of the Crest of Light. It was glowing.  
  
Turing to Fire, he said in the same computerized voice,"Looks like we've found the Eight Child."  
  
Fire said,"Duh! Look at who Gatomon is protecting."  
  
"It doesn't matter, now. Let's get them! Go, Megaseadramon."  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Metalgreymon stood ready to face they attack, but Weregarurumon jumped in front and blocked it. "He was mine!" Metalgreymon said.  
  
"You're part metal," Weregarurumon said,"You would have been the perfect conductor."  
  
"Come on, Metalgreymon," Lillymon said, facing the Dark Knight of Fire,"We'll take this one."  
  
"I'll help you Weregarurumon," Gatomon said, running over.  
  
V-mon was going to help, but Daisuke held him back," Their Ultimate, you won't stand a chance."  
  
His Digimon held his head low,"I guess so."  
  
"Metal Fireball!"  
  
  
Metalgreymon slashed the attack away with his metal claw. "You'll have to try harder than that."  
  
"Yeah," Lillymon said,"Flower Cannon!"  
  
The Dark Knight of Fire was thrown off of Skullmeramon's shoulders as Lillymon's attack connected.   
  
"I'll get you for that," Fire said, holding up the device.   
  
"Shoot!" Metalgreymon said as the de-digivoling blast hit them, turning them back into Koromon and Tanemon.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Gatomon was hit, throwing her back. "Its time to end this now!" Water said, blasting Weregarurumon with the de-digivolving attack.  
  
"Great!" Matt said,"Now what?"  
  
"I've got an idea!" Tai said, grabbing V-mon, he whispered something into his ear.  
  
V-mon nodded and walked into the battlefield. "What's this?" Water asked, amuzed,"Does this rookie think he can beat my ultimate? It is to laugh, finish him off Megaseadramon."  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
As the lightning bolt came closer, V-mon jumped out of the way, then the stray bolt zapped the Dark Knight of Fire and his Skullmeramon rendering them unconscience.  
  
"Yes!" Tai shouted,"we are now down one Dark Knight."  
  
"But you still have me to worry about," Water said. Megaseadramon flew into the air and with a whip of his tail, sent V-mon flying back inside the hq.  
  
"Oh no!" Daisuke shouted, running after him. He ran inside to see his Digimon lying on the remains of the broken table. Running over he slipped on something round. "The Digi-Metal," he said, examining it. He thought for a moment,"We're dead if I don't try something," he said, taking out his digivice.  
  
Back outside, Megaseadramon was going in for the kill, when suddenly a bright light shot out from the hq.  
  
"What's this?" Water asked as a figure emerged from the light. It was a blue, dragon man, wearing red armor with flames. "Who are you?"  
  
He stared Megaseadramon in the eyes,"I am Fladramon!"  
  
"I am unimpressed!" Water said, blasting this new Digimon with the de-digivolving blast.  
  
Fladramon smiled as the blast hit him, but had no effect. "This can't be!" Water shouted.  
  
"It is! Fire Knuckles!"  
  
Fladramon fired a blast of fire at Megaseadramon. It hit dead on, sending him back under the water. "You may have defeated us," Water said,"but we now where the Eight Child is, you lose!"  
  
After they had sunk under the water, Fladramon was once again emersed in a bright light. When it dimmed, V-mon stood there, with Daisuke walking out with the Digi-metal in his hand.  
  
"Great!" Izzy said, "This means it works!"  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said,"You're a genius."  
  
"Tai," Matt said," now that they definitely know we are here, we should get out of here, fast!"  
  
"First things first," Tai said,"we have a Dark Knight here, uncounsous. We can learn a great deal about them. Izzy, start examining him."  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
BETTER MAKE YOUR CHOICE ABOUT WHO THE DARK KNIGHTS ARE BECAUSE IN THE NEXT PART THEY ARE REVEALED! 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7  
  
Matt quickly ran out of the HQ with a giant bag on his back. He dropped in on the sidewalk, making a loud crash which started Izzy and Tai. "We need to get out of here!" Matt said,"You've got to help."  
  
Tai walked over to face him. "Are you giving me orders?"  
  
Matt didn't mean to make it sound like an order, but he wasn't going to back down now. All those years fighting Myotismon just made Tai more hostile, and he did seem a more......distant than he use to.   
  
"We need to leave here!" Matt yelled," The Dark Knights know that we're here! We need to find another hiding place, before Myotismon sends an army to annihilate us!"  
  
Tai gritted his teeth. "We have a Dark Knight as a prisoner! We need to learn all we can from him!"  
  
"Her," Izzy said, without turning around.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, turning back to Izzy. He was sitting with his laptop connected to the Dark Knight.  
  
"This Dark Knight is a female," Izzy said as he continued to type,"and human."  
  
"The Dark Knights are human?" Matt and Tai asked at the same time.  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"What else can you tell us?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well, "Tentomon said,"what we once thought of as his-er, her body, is actually an armor."  
  
He hovered over the Dark Knight. He pointed at the black metal covering her. "This is a protective shell, connected to her in various parts."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Simply put," Izzy said,"She's a cyborg. An organic being with special mechanical devices attached to her body. Parts of the armor are connected to these cybernic attachments."  
  
"But she's still human?"  
  
"Yes, Matt, she is. If I can reach the hardrive, I might be able to remove the armor."  
  
"Keep me apprised," Tai said, turning to Matt,"In the mean time, I need to help move."  
  
Matt gave him a smirk as they walked back inside.  
  
  
Wizardmon's arms were starting to hurt. The two Dark Knights were squeezing his hands too hard. The Dark Knights of Air and Earth each had one of his arms and were dragging him down the hall. "Hey," Wizardmon said,"Do you think you could let up on the pressure a little?'  
  
"Guess not," he said as they reached a door. Once it opened he was thrown inside. He felt a bang of pain as he slammed onto the floor. He moaned as he looked up.  
  
He was facing throne. Seated on the throne was a Digimon with a face he would never forget, pale whit, blond hair, purple lips and fangs. He would never forget the fangs. "Myotismon," he growled.  
  
"Greetings, Wizardmon," he said,"And how are my good friends, the Digidestined?"  
  
"I would tell you, but your men interrupted me before I could visit. Tell me, where did you dig up these Digimon?" he said, mentioning to the Digimon Kaizer, and the Dark Knights of Air, Water, and Earth.  
  
"Digimon?" Myotismon laughed, "You think these are Digimon? HAHAHAHA! Show him!"  
  
Wizardmon looked confused as he turned to the Digimon Kaizer. The Kaizer reached down and pressed a button on his belt. There was a hiss of smoke as the metal around his neck opened. The metal covering the top of his head blossomed like a flower. The metal then was pulled into the square goggles he wore. Wizardmon was in shook at what he saw. The Digimon Kaizer was human! It was a human boy!  
  
Wizardmon turned to the Dark Knight of Earth. He pressed a button on his belt too. The jewels of his eyes opened and pulled into the metal of his mask, revealing human eyes. The metal of his face mask split down the middle and pulled behind his head and collected in the back. Wizardmon could see his face. He was human too!  
  
Wizardmon then turned to the Dark Knight of Air. The mask on his face opened the same way. This one was human too, a human girl!  
  
"Now do you understand?" Myotismon said,"I want you to meet Ken, Iori, and Miyako. You know them as the Digimon Kaizer, and the Dark Knights of Earth and Air."  
  
Wizardmon stood in shook at what he saw. Why would humans, much less human kids, want to join Myotismon? "Wha-what about the Dark Knight of Water?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
Wizardmon turned around. The Dark Knight of Water had his face mask off. Wizardmon could clearly see his face. "No," he said,"Not you....Joe!"  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Izzy said,"I did it!"  
  
"You did what?" Kari asked, walking over.  
  
"I got into the mainframe," Izzy said as a schematic flashed across his laptop screen.  
  
"What can you tell us from that?" Tai asked. The others had gathered around Izzy as well.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that she has implants of 90% of her body."  
  
"Can you get the armor off?"  
  
Izzy shook his head,"The armor is fused with the cybernetics implants. There is no way to get the armor off without killing her, at this point anyway."  
  
"Can you tell us who she is at least?" Mimi asked.  
  
"In just a moment. The face mask, at least, is able to be removed. In just one moment I'll have it off." He pressed the enter button on his laptop and the face mask slid off.  
  
The others gasped at what they saw. "I..I..don't belive it," Matt said.  
  
"It can't be!" Kari said.  
  
"Its impossible!" Mimi shouted, looking at Tai.  
  
"It can't be." Tai said.  
  
Mimi turned back to the Dark Knight of Fire. "But it is."  
  
Izzy nodded. "The Dark Knight of Fire....is Sora."  
  
to be continued... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
The streets of Tokyo were dark and deserted. Only the outcasts lived here now, Digimon and human alike. T.K. and Patamon were trying to avoid them as they searched in vain for their friends. Wizardmon had been taken prisoner, and the other Digidestined were no where in sight.  
  
"Where are they?" T.K. asked as he and Patamon walked down the street. Wizardmon had been taking them to the headquarters he had seen in his visions, but T.K. had no idea where that was.   
  
"Quiet," Patamon suddenly said, pulling T.K. behind a dumpster, "I hear something."  
  
T.K. hadn't hear anything, but he knew that his friends ears were bigger than his. He crouched down behind the dumpster and peeked over to see what had made the noise.   
  
A group of humans and Digimon were walking down the street. They were all carrying heavy loads and two of the Digimon were pulling a cart containing a figure in black armor, and a Meramon. T.K. recognized the human that was near the front. "Matt!" he cried out, running towards his brother.  
  
The blond haired kid looked up at him. "T.K.?" he asked, falling to his knees.  
  
"Of course!" T.K. said, running up to him.  
  
"It...It can't be," Matt said, but it was true. His younger brother was standing right in front of him.  
  
"I can't believe its you!" he cried, hugging him tight.  
  
"T.K.," Kari cried,"It's you."  
  
T.K. pulled away from Matt and looked at her. "Wow." he said. Instead of the cute eight year old he remembered, standing in front of him was a gorgeous 18-year-old.  
  
"Kari, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, confused,"Who else would I be?"  
  
"Good to see you again," Tai said,"But we need to keep moving."  
  
"What's with him?" T.K. whispered to his brother.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Matt said.  
  
  
Myotismon growled. "How could you have failed on finding the Eight Child?"  
  
He turned around to face his generals. The Dark Knights of Air, water, and Earth were facing him with the Digimon Kaizer standing in front of them. When the Dark Knights didn't answer, the Kaizer turned around to face them. "Answer him!" he ordered.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord," Air said.  
  
"We believe that she is traveling with the Digidestined," Water said.  
  
"She?" Myotismon asked, curious.  
  
Water nodded. "Yes, before Fire was captured, we got a reaction from the crest at the Digidestined. A young woman with Gatomon was there."  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
"Yes, the eight child is Tai Kamiya's younger sister."  
  
Myotismon smiled wickedly,"Interesting. Find her now, and make sure Tai sees you capture his sister! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
"Well," Mimi said, looking around,"Home sweet home."  
  
They had chosen a run down abandoned factory as their new home. It was dark and dank, with a dripping water leak, and a decrepitude stench. It was big though, huge enough for all eight of them to have their own rooms, bunking with their Digimon, of course.  
  
"Tai?" Mimi asked, looking for her husband. She couldn't find him anywhere. She walked past Izzy's lab room. He was there, with Izzy and the Dark Knight of Fire. She felt a lump in her throat. Ever since they found out that the Dark Knight of Fire was Sora, she felt an uncontrollable fear that Tai would leave her for Sora. She started to cry softly as she ran from the door way.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Agumon asked, turning to the door.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said," It sounded like...Mimi? Izzy, keep working, I'm going to see what's wrong with her."  
  
After Tai left, Izzy started typing again. He had his laptop connected to Sora's cybernetic attachments and was trying to find a way to reach her programing. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Agumon and Tentomon asked at the same time.   
  
"Hear we go," he said, as a group of numbers and letters appeared on the screen,"Here is the programing that Myotismon installed in her. Maybe I can delete it. That would also revive her."  
  
"How?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Well, when Megaseadramon blasted her with his Thunder Javelin, it short circuited the armor and a fail safe kicked in. Deleting the program would de-activate the fail safe, and she would wake up."  
  
"Can you do it?" Agumon asked.  
  
Izzy typed for a bit more,"Here we go!" he said as he pressed the enter button.  
  
Sora's eyes slowly opened. She turned her head and saw Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon. She jumped up and growled at them. "Woa," Agumon said, holding up his hands,"Easy, Sora. It's us."  
  
"A-A-Agumon?" she asked slowly,"I-I-Izzy, Tentomon?"  
  
"Yes, "Izzy nodded,"Yes, its us."  
  
She looked at herself and screamed.  
  
  
"Mimi," Tai cried, trying to grab hold of her,"Mimi, Mimi, please wait."  
  
She stopped with her back towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," he heard her say, funny. "Nothing at all."  
  
He grabbed her and twirled her around. Her makeup was running from her tears."Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Because,"she said,"I'm worried that you'll leave me for Sora."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Ever since Sora came back, all you've done is obsess over her."  
  
Tai hugged her."Mimi, listen to me. I will never leave you for Sora. I do love her, but I love you even more."  
  
She smiled,"Promise?"  
  
He nodded. "Promise."  
  
That's when they heard the scream.  
  
  
"Wh-what happened to me?" Sora screamed, looking down at herself.  
  
"Listen to me," Izzy said,"Myotismon did this to you, he changed you into his Dark Knight of Fire."  
  
"Myotismon did this to me?" she asked.   
  
She looked at her armor covered body. Izzy saw this and said,"Sora, you are part machine. That armor is connected to your cybernetic implants. You can pull the armor away. You just have to concentrate."  
  
"O-Okay," she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the armor was gone, instead of the full bodied metal suit, she found she was wearing a metal bikini. "What the?"   
  
"You did that," Izzy said, "You can control the armor."  
  
She thought for a second more and the metal bikini grew and covered her body in armor again. "Cool," she said, making the armor a short sleeve shirt and shorts.   
  
She suddenly remembered where she was. "Where's Tai?"  
  
"He's with Mimi," Izzy said, before remembering who he was talking to.  
  
Sora's face saddened. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
Then they heard the scream.  
  
  
  
Tai and Mimi reached the door way of their new HQ. Daisuke, V-mon, Matt, Tsunomon, T.K., and Tokomon were laying on the ground, nearly unconscious. "What happened?" Tai asked, lifting Matt up.  
  
"Kari," he said, weekly "Tai, I'm sorry. They got Kari."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did everything I could. They used the De-Digivolving blasts. Then Daisuke used Fladramon, but Phantomon slaughtered him. I'm sorry."  
  
Tai gently placed his friend down. "They got Kari?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai said,"And we got to get her back."  
  
  
NEXT: ELEVENTH HOUR.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

The Search for Light: Eleventh Hour: Part 1  
  
  
"@#$%!"Tai yelled, slamming his fist into the wall,"Crap! CRAP!"  
  
"Tai," Mimi said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please calm down."  
  
Tai took a deep breath whipped his forehead. "You're right," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Listen Tai," Daisuke said,"If we work together, we can rescue Kari. Just tell us what do to."  
  
"What happened?" Izzy asked, running into the room, with Agumon, Tentomon, and Sora behind him.  
  
"Well," Tai said, turning to face him,"Kari was-huh! Sora!"  
  
She turned her head to avoid meeting his gaze. "Hello, Tai." She was ready to talk to him, but seeing Mimi behind him, just reminded her of what she lost.  
  
Tai wanted to talk to Sora, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Kari has been captured," Matt said,"Phantomon came. He was beating us, hands down, then Kari gave herself up to save us."  
  
Sora walked over to him,"Its not your fault."  
  
Tai turned away from them. He was married to Mimi, he wasn't jealous that Sora was paying attention to Matt. He didn't care, at least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"We need to rescue her!" T.K. said, slamming his fist onto the table.  
  
"We need a plan first!" Daisuke said,"We can't just waltz into Myotismon's castle unprepared, he'll slaughter us!"  
  
Everyone turned to Tai. "I need to think about this," he said.  
  
  
Myotismon smiled wickedly as he walked down the hall of the prison complex. After 10 years of searching, the Eight Child was finally his.   
  
He reached the cell and stared through the bars at the two figures sitting in the darkness. "Ahh," he said,"So, Gatomon, you have returned."  
  
The small champion Digimon jumped over to the bars of the cell, slashing quickly at Myotismon's face. She landed and the ground and jumped back to the Eight Child.  
  
Myotismon growled at the claw marks on his face. He was about to exploded with anger, but got control of himself. "So....Kari, is it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Tell me," he said,"How is your brother doing? I would so like to see him again."  
  
Kari growled at him.  
  
"Ahh," he said,"The same pose Tai gave me when I had him in my clutches, then he escaped. I was so looking forward to finishing the job I started."  
  
Kari looked confused.  
  
"Oh, Tai never told you? Well, allow me to explain. Once Tai formed his rebellion against me, to strike back at him, I killed all the Kamiyas in the city."  
  
"What?" Kari asked, horrified.  
  
He smiled. "That's right, you and Tai are the only Kamiyas left, all the rest are dead! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kari turned her head away, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Ahh, I've struck a chord, I see," Myotismon smirked,"but you will see them again soon. Tomorrow at high noon, you will be destroyed! Enjoy your last night alive!"  
  
After he left, Kari completely broke down. "Is it true, Gatomon?"  
  
"Yes,"Gatomon said, sadly,"I'm sorry."  
  
Kari held her Digimon tight and cried.  
  
  
T.K. looked at his watch, impatiently. Tai had been in the war room for hours, while ever one else had to wait out here. He didn't even let in Mimi, his own wife, but for some odd reason, he let Miko in. What was he doing in there?  
  
Tai sighed as he looked at the building plans of Myotismon's castle. They were smuggled out by a very good friend of his. He died to give Tai those plans.  
  
He put that down for a second, then turned to see his sleeping daughter. She had fallen asleep on the floor while playing with her toys. He silently walked over to her. "Miko," he whipsered,"I love you so much."  
  
He pushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "And I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
When he said those words, he was brought back 18 years ago.  
  
He remembered walking into the ground in his old apartment. It was morning, and his parents were still asleep. He was hungry, but he couldn't make breakfast without his parents there, he was only three years old. He was angry, he wanted breakfast. Mom and Dad never used to sleep this late, it was because of the new baby. They were so tired because they were up late feeding the baby. This was all her fault.  
  
He walked into her room. There she was, sleeping in her crib. He walked over to it and peeked over the top. She was sleeping peacefully, with her thumb in her mouth. "Kari," he said,"..." He wanted to yell at her, but for some strange reason he couldn't. Seeing her sleeping there peacefully, he remembered what his mother told him when they brought her home. She said he would have to watch out for her, because he was her older brother.  
  
Her eyes opened and she turned to face him. When she saw him, she smiled. "Kari," he said,"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
  
Tai brought himself back from the memory, only to discover he was crying. "Kari," he said,"I will find you."  
  
to be continued.... 


	10. Default Chapter Title

part 2:  
  
Tai whipped away his tears. He was the leader, the others were counting on him, he had to be strong. He regaining his composer and walked out the door.  
  
Except for Daisuke, the others were standing around the table with their Digivices out. Each Digivice was shooting out a beam of lights at each one. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," Izzy said,"Well, we're energizing the Digi Metals."  
  
"Oh," Tai said,"What are you talking about?"  
  
Izzy put down his Digivice,"Remember what happened when your Digivice touched the Digi Metal Daisuke has now?"  
  
"Yeah, a beam of light shoot out and the Metal absorbed it."  
  
Izzy nodded. "Correct, and Daisuke used it and Flamedramon was born. However, the gauntlets on Flamedramon's arms, did they remind you of anything?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment,"Wargreymon."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matt put down his Digivice. "What's a Wargreymon."  
  
"Wargreymon is my Mega-digivolved form," Agumon said,"I reached it right after you guys left."  
  
"With a Mega form," Gabumon said,"you could have beaten Myotismon."  
  
Agumon nodded,"Yes, but unfortunately I was only able to fight in that form for a few battles, because when you become a Mega, when you use up all your energy, you return to in-training. When the de-digivolving rays hit me, I went all the way back to a Digi-egg, so I try to use it sparingly."  
  
"Besides,"Tentomon said,"I hear that Myotismon isn't his real form. I hear he's really a mega!"  
  
"So what does Wargreymon have to do with the Digi-metals?" Tai asked.  
  
"This," Izzy said,"The Digi-metal Daisuke used, I'd like to call it the Digi-metal or Courage. He got his armor from Wargreymon's."  
  
"So, the two of them are connected?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes, The Digi-metal of Courage is connected to your Digimon, in the same way, he is connected to you."  
  
"Are Digimon are connected to us?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, we have discovered much since you left. We have discovered that our Digimon are directly connected to us, so if one dies, so does the other one. So, Tai, what we're doing is powering up the remaining Digi-metals, with the Crests of Friendship, Love, Knowleged, Hope, and Sincerity."  
  
"Wow," Sora said,"but what about Biyomon? If I'm alive, that means she is?"  
  
"No, it doesn't work that way. If you die, then she will, however, I do belive she is alive. I believe that Myotismon is holding her...with Kari."  
  
"We've got to get her back!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"We will,"Tai said,"I've thought of a plan."  
  
He placed the plans of Myotismon's building down on the table. "Here's what we going to do. Sora is going to walk inside with us as her prisoners. They probably don't know that she not under their control anymore. That will be Daisuke, Izzy, and myself. Matt, you and T.K. will wait for our signal, then create a diversion outside. Once they find out we're inside, they'll send everything they have after us."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Okay," Tai said, "We leave in a few hours."  
  
Sora stared at Tai. They way he said her name, it was like she was just a soldier, nothing more. Tai saw her,"Sora, I need to talk to you."  
  
Mimi looked at him, nervously. He smiled at her, as if to say everything would be all right.  
  
They walked inside Tai's war room and closed the door. He turned to her. She was still wearing the metal shorts and shirt. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
  
"I...I had not idea that you felt that way about me, well, I had an idea, I'm not that dense, but ...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she asked,"For wanting happiness? For wanting a family? Its not your fault. I should have told you earlier. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
After a few minutes of silence Sora asked him something. "Tai, you really love Mimi, don't you?"  
  
"More than life itself."  
  
"Your daughter is very much like you," she said,"she reminded me of you when we meet her."  
  
"How did Kari feel?"  
  
Sora laughed,"She started spoiling her."  
  
Tai smiled. "Just so you know, Sora, can we be friends again?"  
  
"We never stopped."  
  
  
"You summoned me, my lord?" the Digimon Kaizer asked, bowing before Myotismon.  
  
"Yes," Myotismon said, sitting on his throne,"Tomorrow we will execute the Eight Child."  
  
"Might I ask you something?" the Kaizer asked,"Why do you want the Child of Light so bad?"  
  
"Because, as long as her Light shines, true evil will never existed in this world. I must destroy her to allow my King through the dimensional barrier."  
  
"Our King?" the Kaizer asked,"He's coming?"  
  
"He has succeed in enslaving the Digiworld, now he wants this world. We must hurry, for he is growing impatient. So, here is what I want you to do. We have taken this city, but the rest of Japan is still free of my rule. I want you are your Dark Knights to create a super bomb that will destroy all technology within a one mile radius. I wish to destroy the technology of the Japanese army."  
  
"Why such a small area?"  
  
"Because, as Digimon, I am technology. If that bomb reaches myself, I will cease to exist. As will your armor."  
  
The Kaizer nodded. "As you wish, Lord Myotismon."  
  
to be continued.... 


	11. Default Chapter Title

part 3:  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Daisuke asked Tai. The two of them where seated on a cart with Izzy and their Digimon. They were tied up and Sora was driving the cart.   
  
"It has to work," Tai said. "By the way, Daisuke, do you mind if I call you Davis?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I guess."  
  
He nodded. Turning he caught a glimpse of Matt, T.K. and Mimi slinking around in the shadows of the allies. "Good, everything was going according to plan," Tai said.   
  
"Quiet back there," Sora whispered, "We're here."  
  
Tai nodded, and the 'prisoners' closed their eyes, as if they were unconscious. Tai felt the cart stop and someone talking. "Dark Knight of Fire, ma'am!"  
  
"Open the door at once," he heard Sora say," I have recaptured Tai Kamiya and some of the rebellion."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the other voice said,"Open the door."  
  
He heard the door opening and the cart started moving again. It was a little while longer before Sora said,"Wake up. We're safe."  
  
They opened their eyes and found themselves inside a long hallway. "This is the prison complex," Tai said,"I remember it from the last time we were here."  
  
He turned to Izzy,"I think its time you give the signal."  
  
"Right," Izzy nodded. He typed something in on his laptop.  
  
  
Outside, Matt and his team were waiting. They were hiding behind a building, watching the castle. "Ohh," Mimi said,"I hope Tai's all right."  
  
Just then, Matt's Digivice started beeping. "Well," he said, picking it up,"Here's you answer."  
  
He looked at the screen then put it back. "Well?" T.K. asked.  
  
"That was the signal." Matt said, looking at the Digimon,"Tai wants up to create a diversion, so lets do some diverting!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
Angemon floated up in the air, high enough for the guards in the castle to see him. "Hand of Fate!" he yelled, shooting the castle.   
  
They heard sirens from all around, and search lights started scanning the horizon. Angemon flew back down and faced the gate of the castle with the rest of the Digimon. The gate opened and a horde of Gizamon hopped out. "Here they come!" Garurumon said.  
  
  
"There they go," Tai whispered as a group of Bakemon floated down the hall. His group was hiding around a corner as the Digimon flew past them.   
  
"We've got to get to the prison section," Davis said,"We have to rescue Kari."  
  
"He's right," Agumon said.  
  
"Lead the way," Tai told Sora.  
  
They followed her down the hall for a few minuets, occasionally hiding from the passing Digimon, when the finally reached the prison section. "Okay," Tentomon said,"While we're here we might as well cause a prison break, what do you think, Tai?"  
  
He nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, fee everyone."  
  
They started running down the hall, opening every cell. The freed hundreds of people, but Sora still hadn't found who she was looking for until she heard her name. "Sora?"  
  
She turned to the cell on her left. She felt as if she was going to cry,"Biyomon! You're okay!"  
  
"Yes," the pink Digimon said, holding the bars of the cell,"I'm okay. Gommamon is here with me, as well as two other Digimon."  
  
"Yeah," Gommamon said, walking up to the bars,"This is Hawkmon and Armadillomon."  
  
"Two other Digimon?" Sora asked, confused.  
  
Biyomon nodded."Yeah, they belong to the other two Dark Knights."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is correct," Hawkmon said,"Free us, and maybe we can get the Dark Knights from under their programming."  
  
"Okay," Sora said, opening the cell.  
  
Tai and Davis continued to free the prisoners, then they reached a special cell. "Kari," Tai cried.  
  
"Tai," Kari yelled,"Help us."  
  
He opened the cell, and Kari jumped into his arms. "Kari, I'm glad your safe. Now we've got to get out of here."  
  
"We can't," she said,"Gatomon and I overheard something Myotismon said. He is going to unleash a bomb on the army. He's going to destroy their technology with it. We have to stop him before he does."  
  
"Do you now where the bomb is?"  
  
She nodded,"In the docking bay. They're going to send it by plane."  
  
Just then Izzy's laptop started beeping. He opened it. "I've got a message from Matt. He says that the Dark Knights are attacking them, along with Phantomon. They're losing fast."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Izzy, I want you, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon to go help them."  
  
"You want me to leave you?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes, as Wargreymon, you can handle them easily, but I need to stay here. So digivolve before you go."  
  
He nodded. "Right. Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Let's go!" Wargreymon said, as they flew out of the side of the building.  
  
"Now," Veemon said,"Take us to that bomb."  
  
"Well, I don't know where the docking bay is," Kari said.  
  
"I do," Tai said, taking out the plans for the building. "Just follow me."  
  
to be continued....  
  
NEXT: SOMEONE DIES!  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Time War outakes:  
  
This was supposed to come before T.K. and Kari were talking to Tai while he was in his coma, but I couldn't fit it in with the rest of the story, so here is what happened. Basically everyone(except for Yolei and Cody because Tai's really not their role model) meets Tai and starts to talk to him about how important he is to them. (This wouldn't have worked because Mimi was on the run from all the other Digidestined, so how could they have been there? I wrote this before I made Mimi the assassin.)  
  
  
  
It was decided that Sora would go first. She walked into the room, and sat down next to him. She stared at him, lying unconscious, with a respirator pushed down his throat. He had a I.V. needle shoved into his right arm, and his chest was full of sensors, monitoring the condition of his heart.  
  
She started to cry. "Oh Tai," she said, grabbing his hand,"This isn't fair! Why does our love always have to be full of trials like this? First the thing where Myotismon tried to convince you that Kasumi was Matt's child. Then you went and fought the Kamiya Destroyer and your back was broken, and...and now you might not wake up at all. It just isn't fair! I love you so much!"  
  
"Remember when Datamon captured me?" she said,"and you came to rescue me? I...I never felt so happy in all my life. Even through when I fell down that pit and you grab my hand to keep me from falling, part of me wished that that moment in time would freeze forever. That's the effect you had on me, Tai. Whenever you were around me, I would hope that it would never end."  
  
She sniffled then half-smiled,"Remember when I thought my crest wouldn't glow, but you didn't give up on me? Well, I'm not giving up on you. I know you'll pull through, you just have to. Tai, I love you very much. And please come home soon, Kasumi misses her daddy."  
  
Matt was next. He stood at the end of Tai's bed. His friend, the glue that held the team together, the one that gave them hope, that kept them going, the one that was the very embodiment of strength, was dying. It didn't seem possible.  
  
"Tai," he said,"I..I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times we fought in the old days. I'm sorry for never believing in you, I'm sorry for almost getting you killed by not getting to you in time with your battle with Piedmon. Tai, I......before I was part of the team, I was usually alone. I figured that no one liked me, so why should I bother to like them? That changed when I became a Digidestined, and for the first time in my entire life, I had friends. It made me feel good that I was part of a team, that there were others I could count on."  
  
He looked at his feet, then back at Tai. "I...I never told you this before, but...the reason I fought with you is because I was jealous of you. You got to see your younger sibling all the time, it seemed like you had the perfect family life."   
  
He then smiled,"I guess I'm sorry for that too."  
  
Izzy was next. He stood next to Tai's side as he spoke. "Tai, I...I've never been good with emotions, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Don't die, you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. You brought something to my life that I can never repay you for. From the first day at camp, you always tried to get me to do the activities everyone else was doing. I wouldn't, of course, I was too busy playing on my computer. You kept trying."  
  
He chuckled,"I just realized something. If it hadn't been for you calling me outside on that fateful day, I might never had gotten my Digivice from the snow, and wouldn't have gone to the Digital World with you. Thank you for that."  
  
Then came Mimi. She sat next to Tai. "Tai, I know we've never really been that good of friends. I always thought you were a bossy, grouchy boy, and you thought I was the most annoying person ever. Remember when you found me at the Gekomon's Castle? That is something that I will remember forever, how could I forget? I'm sorry for locking you up in the dungeon. I was completely mad with power. What a funny phrase, huh?"  
  
She grabbed his hand,"I'm sorry for ragging on like this. Tai, you tried to save me in the Gekomon's Castle, because you knew I wasn't being true to my heart. And, while I may have a pure heart, you're the one with the most goodness inside of you."  
  
She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the forehead,"You're a good person, Tai. The world needs people like you, please, pull though."  
  
"Tai," T.K. said,"I was to thank you for all you did for me in the Digiworld. From the time you tried to convince me that Demidevimon was lying about Matt, to the times you made me feel important when we were all separated fight the Dark Masters. Matt was the best brother ever, but, you always thought of me as your equal."  
  
"I once told Sora that when she was around I didn't miss my mom as much, which was true. You, however, reminded me of a father. You were a bit demanding, but you were ready to defended us no matter what. When I was with you, Sora, Kari, and Izzy, I felt like we were a real family. I was so proud when you left me to guard Kari when she was sick. I never felt so important."  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you. Thank you."  
  
Davis was prancing the floor uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He finally turned to face Tai and placed his hand on the end of the bed. "Tai," he started,"if you can hear me, I want to let you know how important you are to me. You taught me everything about being a Digidestined, one of the most important aspects of my life. You taught me about being one of the guys. I always figured that you were waiting until I proved myself, and when I saved Metalgreymon, that was it. You are one of the most important people in my life. You are the older brother I never had. I wish we could trade you in for Jun, but I don't want to make Kari upset. Tai, I want you to know, that if anything happens to you, I will take care of her. I'll take care of the team." 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
"Argg!" Matt yelled, as he shielded T.K. from debris.  
  
"We can't hold them off forever," Weregarurumon said, punching a Gizamon,"We need help."  
  
Lillymon, Angemon, and Weregarurumon were holding off and entire swarm of Gizamon, and Phantomon, and the Dark Knights.  
  
"No one can help you now," Phantomon said,"Your time is up! Shadow Scythe!"  
  
Weregarurumon shielded his face, ready for the attack, but just before it hit, Wargreymon appeared and took the blast.   
  
"Huh?" Weregarurumon asked as the sky was suddenly filled with smoke. When it cleared, Wargreymon was floating there without a scratch.  
  
"Its Wargreymon!" Lillymon said, happily,"Every thing's going to be okay now."  
  
"Hmm," Phantomon said,"It looks like we'll have to redouble our efforts!"  
  
"No problem," Wargreymon said,"I've brought some friends along."  
  
Garudamon and Megakabuterimon flew in behind him.  
  
The Dark Knight of Air flew over on her Unimon, with the Knight of Earth on his Drimogemon, and the Knight of Water on his Megaseadramon. They were topped off with Gizamon surrounding them. Weregarurumon and Lillymon joined the good Digimon. The two sides stared each other down.   
  
"We won't let you escape now," Phantomon said,"We'll beat you, and Myotismon won't have any opposition to this world!"  
  
"Enough talk," Air said,"Let's fight! I want Bird-girl!"  
  
"If you want us," Sora said,"You can have us!"  
  
"You'd better believe it, trader!"  
  
The two sides jumped at each other. Wargreymon slashed down, but Phantomon blocked it with his scythe. Air flew in on her Unimon, and tried to spike Garudamon with his horn. Garudamon flew out of the way.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon fired. Weregarurumon held up his hands and blocked the blast.   
  
"I'll show you mine," he said,"Wolf Claw!"  
  
Earth ordered his Drimogemon to attack with his Crusher Bone. It nailed Megakabuterimon in the back of the head.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as she blasted away a group of Gizamon.  
  
Wargreymon stared Phantomon down. "You're finished! Terra Force!" he yelled, firing his attack.  
  
"Time out!" Phantomon said, trying to jump out of the way, but it was too late. He was vaporized.  
  
"Phantomon's gone!" Air shouted,"That means I'm in charge now."  
  
"So?" Water asked.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Everyone stopped their fighting and looked at the one who screamed in such pain. Wargreymon clutched his heart and was emersed in a glowing light as he slammed into the ground.  
  
"Agumon," Garudamon said, flying down towards him,"What happened?"  
  
"Tai," Agumon said, weekly, "Something's happened to Tai."  
  
  
  
  
In the docking bay of Myotismon's castle, two Bakemon floated towards a plane while they were carrying a large square box. They were totally caught off guard when Flamedramon attacked.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Two the Bakemon were instantly destroyed. The box clashed onto the hard, metal floor. "Good job," Tai said, as his group ran over to it. He examined it.  
  
"Is that it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yup," Tai said,"Davis, I want you and Flamedramon to take this and get it back to the HQ."  
  
"What about you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Kari and I are going to get her crest, the real one. Don't wait for us, just leave."  
  
Tai took the lead as he, Kari and Gatomon ran into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Myotismon watched the battle raging outside of his castle. He turned around and faced the Digimon Kaizer. "Send the bomb now!"  
  
The Kaizer bowed. "I will do it myself." He pressed the button on his belt, and his face was covered in his armor.  
  
He turned and walked down the hall.   
  
  
Downstairs, Davis suddenly stop. "What's wrong?" Flamedramon asked. They were carrying the bomb, moving towards the door, when Davis suddenly stopped.   
  
"I thought I heard something," he said.  
  
He was silent for a while longer, then turned his head. A figure slammed the side of his head, causing him to stager back. "The Digimon Kaizer!" he said.  
  
"That's right," the Kaizer said," What do you think you're doing with that bomb?"  
  
"Getting it somewhere safe! Out of your hands!"  
  
"I don't think so!" he said,"Get them, Mojyamon!"  
  
The Bigfoot-like Digimon stampled out. "Ice Cloud!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
As the two attacks hit, the room was filled with smoke. When it cleared, Flamedramon was gone, and Veemon was lying there, wheezing. "Veemon, what happened?"  
  
"Digi-Metal of Courage is gone. Agumon must be losing his strength!"  
  
  
"Come on," Tai shouted as Kari and Gatmon tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Tai," Kari asked,"What's the point of going so fast if you don't know where you're going?"  
  
"I know right where I'm going," he said, insulted. "If we keep going down this hall, we'll eventually, run into Myotismon's throne room. Kari's Crest should be there."  
  
Kari just nodded. Her brother was in charge, not her.   
  
They ran for a bit longer, before reaching the door. "Its in here!" Tai said, as he flung the door opened. They had indeed reached Myotismon's throne room, but, unfortunately, Myotismon was also there.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said,"Look at what we have here."  
  
"Kari," Tai said, "Take cover."  
  
She and Gatomon raced over to the side of the room and hid behind a wall beam.  
  
Myotismon reached inside his pocket and pulled out the crest,"Could you be looking for this?"  
  
"Give us that crest!" Tai demanded.  
  
Myotismon smirked as he crushed the crest. "Opps, look at what I did."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Use this one!"  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said as her friend flew into the room,"How did you escape?"  
  
"You set me free," he said,"When you opened all cells, you also opened mine. Now, we don't have time to explain this, Kari, here is your crest."  
  
He through to her her crest. She caught it and quickly placed it around her neck.  
  
"Hmm," Myotismon growled,"I should have destroyed you when I had the chance, instead, I sought to make it a grand event. I will not make that mistake again! Grisly Wing!"  
  
"Kari!" Wizardmon cried as the assault of bats flew at Kari. Her and Gatomon were too scared to move.  
  
"Oh no!" Tai said.  
  
Kari covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the moment of her death. Suddenly, she felt a presence in front of her. She took her hands away and saw the back of the person. "Don't.." she tried to say, but it was too late.  
  
The person in front of her screamed in pain as the attack hit him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! he yelled. He never felt pain like this before. He felt bits of his skin rip off, he felt his stomach nearly cave in, parts of him started to bleed for no reason at all. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. The person fell over backwards and hit the floor in front of Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Next time," Myotismon smirked,"Don't get in my way!"  
  
"Oh no," Kari said, holding the hand of the person,"Tai, please be all right."  
  
Her brother struggled to open his eyes. "Are you okay, Kari?"  
  
"I'm fine Tai, you saved both of us," she cried,"Please be all right."  
  
"Kari," he said,"We both know I'm not going to make it."  
  
"Tai," she said, almost in a whipser,"You can't leave. We need you."  
  
  
Outside, the fighting had stopped completely as everyone, the Dark Knights included, stared at the fallen Digimon. "Agumon," Biyomon said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"No!" Palmon said,"Don't tell me.."  
  
"That's right,"Agumon whezzed,"Tai's life force is fading, soon we will both be in the next world, but while Tai's digivice will become useless when he dies, another one will be reborn in the Primary Village. Use that to bring me back."  
  
"No," Biyomon said,"Please don't go."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"The Digi-Metal of Courage is connected to Agumon," Veemon said,"and Agumon is connected to Tai's Digivice, which is connected to Tai. If Tai goes, then Agumon will too."  
  
"How do you know Tai is dying?"  
  
"Because Agumon would be reborn in the Primary Village if he got killed, thus, the Metal of Courage would still be active, but if Tai dies, then Agumon will go with him. He won't be able to be reborn, thus the armor is useless."  
  
"Tai," Davis said,"No you can't go....."  
  
  
"....we need you," Kari said, holding her brother's hand.  
  
"Kari," he said,"I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not being a big brother to you. I never was there for you, and never looked out for you, and I'm sorry."  
  
Kari couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Tai, what are you talking about? You were always there for me. You were the best older brother anyone could have ever asked for."  
  
"If I was," he said, weekly,"Then I would never have sent you away. I should have kept you by my side here, instead of off with Matt."  
  
"Tai, you sent me away, because you knew I'd be safe out there. You were thinking of me. You were always thinking of me."  
  
"Then why did I almost kill you when we were little?"  
  
So that was what this was about. She had told him repeatedly, that she forgave him for that, but he could never let that go. "Tai, I knew I was sick, but I went outside because I wanted to be with you, that's why I went outside. It wasn' t your fault. I went outside to play soccer because I wanted to be like you. I wanted to learn how to play."  
  
"Kari," Tai said, almost in a whisper,""I...I never knew, but why would you want to be like me now? I tried as hard as I could, but still, Myotismon took over this city."  
  
"Remember what you told me the last time we saw each other? I was upset because Myotismon was capturing hundreds of kids, just to find the Eight Child? Just to find me? You told me," Its not your fault, its just the way things are. Its called Destiny."  
  
He smiled,"Thank you Kari. Thank you, now I can die in peace. Kari, listen to me, you must stop Myotismon. When I die, so will the Kamiyas. He killed everyone in our family, mom, dad, grandma, everyone, gone. It was him. You are the last Kamiya, you must avenge our deaths. Please stop him."  
  
She started crying, harder. Gatomon had tried to dress Tai's wounds, but he was too injured. Gatomon new he was about to die, and so was Agumon, and the Digi-metal of Courage.  
  
"Take my crest," he said, reaching behind his neck and giving her the Crest of Courage.  
  
"Tai, I can't."  
  
"Please," he said,"Use it to remember me and wear it around your neck, this way, I'll always be by your heart. Tell Mimi and Miko that I love them, and tell Sora, I wish things could have worked out differently. You are my sister, and I will always love you. Goodbye Kari......................."  
  
  
  
Outside, Biyomon and Palmon were crying as Agumon started to fade. "Goodbye," he said," And remember......" He disappeared.  
  
  
  
Davis took one last look at the Digi Egg of Courage as it vanished from his hand. "Tai," he said, chocking back tears,"I'll avenge you!"  
  
  
Kari whipped away her tears and regained control of her self. He stood up and stared at Myotismon. "You, you kill without remorse or regret. Millions have suffered at your hands.You destroy families and you destroy love, and you killed my brother! For Tai, and for everyone else you've ever hurt, we will, destroy you!"  
  
"We'll see about that," he said, confidently.  
  
Then Kari's Crest of Light started to glow. "No!" Myotismon said," Not her, no!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	14. Default Chapter Title

part 5:  
  
Angewomon flew towards Myotismon and punched him in the side of the face. Then, before he could react, she swung around and slammed him with her leg. She jumped back.  
  
Myotismon glared. "You will pay for that!" He took off like a rocket, punching her square in the nose.   
  
She staggered back. Myotismon gave her an uppercut, but Angewomon flew up at the last moment, so it didn't do as much damage as he had hoped.  
  
Myotismon flew up into the air, higher than Angewomon. Then he slammed down on Angewomon's shoulder, sending her onto one knee. She then punched the him in his stomach. Myotismon staggered for a moment, then Angewomon struck again. Putting both her hands together she nailed Myotismon in the face.   
  
Myotismon, either. After he recovered, he slammed his fists on either side of Angewomon's head. She fell to the ground and did a spin, hitting Myotismon's legs and knocking him over.  
  
He grabbed Angewomon's feet with his legs, and pulled back which caused Angewomon to fall on her back. Myotismon quickly jumped up and let his elbow land in a small section of Angewomon's stomach, but it was enough. She yelped in pain. Myotismon then grabbed Angewomon's arm, and flung her over his shoulder into the opposite wall.   
  
Angewomon landed with a mighty thud. She fell back on the ground with a groan.  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari yelled, running over to her.  
  
"No," Angewomon said, standing up,"Stay back."  
  
"No," Kari said,"I'm staying by you." Then, Kari noticed a glowing comming from underneath her shirt. Reaching behind her neck, she pulled up the string, revealing the Crest of Courage, glowing again.  
  
"Kari," Angewomon said,"Your courage is giving me strength. I can Digivolve again!"  
  
"Angewomon digivolve to War Angewomon!"  
  
  
Davis stared at his hand, in the place were the Digi-Egg of Courage disappeared from. "Tai, I will avenge you."  
  
Standing up he looked the Kaizer in the face. "I will stop you. This bomb is not reaching Tokyo."  
  
"I'm so sure," the Kaizer said, confidently.  
  
Davis looked at the unconscious Veemon. "What do you say we finish this fight without our Digimon, huh? Why don't we finish this man to man."  
  
"Hm," the Kaizer said, pressing the button on his belt, removing the armor around his face. "Yes, that sounds good." He reached behind him and threw Davis a sword. The Kaizer took out one for himself.  
  
"Good," Davis said,"This way it will give me more satisfaction, beating you this way."  
  
"Enough talk, lets' fight!"  
  
"Gladly!" Davis said, running towards him.  
  
First blood went to Davis as he sliced his sword across the Kaizer's arm, drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
"Very good," he said,"I am impressed." The Kaizer lunged at Davis, but Davis blocked the sword.  
  
He slashed at the Kaizer, but he ducked, making Davis slashing a couple of electrical wires.   
  
Davis drew out his sword and ran up to Kaizer, who had already taken out his sword. Davis swung for Kaizer's legs, but he blocked it. Kaizer then swung for Davis's head, but Davis ducked. They both swung at the same time and their blades meet with a giant clang. Kaizer then held his sword out horizontally, as it in a block. Davis swung and knocked the sword right out of Kaizer's hand.  
  
Davis knew this was his chance. He grabbed the Kaizer's arm and threw him around, right into the open wires. The Kaizer screamed in pain as electricity ran throw him like a living weapon.  
  
Davis shielded his eyes as he lit up like a Christman Tree. Soon, his body stop spasiming as the current shut off. His body fell over, crashing to the ground, completely black.  
  
"I..." Davis said, covering his mouth,"I think I'm going to be...."  
  
He head shot down as he threw up.  
  
  
  
Outside, the three Dark Knight suddenly stopped the assault. "What happened?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"They're," Megakabuterimon said,"They're just standing there."  
  
The Dark Knight of Air looked at the others. She reached down and pressed the button on her belt, opening her face mask. "Free," she said,"We're free!"  
  
Earth and Water opened their masks too. "You guys are human too?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Joe," Matt said," Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I...I think so, but what happened?"  
  
"Well," Earth said,"The Digimon Kaizer must have been killed. With him gone, we're no longer connected to Myotismon's computer system."  
  
Air nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"Well," Sora asked,"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, my name's Miyako, but you can call me Yolei."  
  
"And I'm Iori, but my friends call me Cody."  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Myotismon asked, curious. The form in front of him looked like Angewomon, but different. She had Wargreymon's arm gauntlets, and the armor on his legs. Her wings were folded on her back in the shape of a shield, with the symbol of courage on it.  
  
"No!" Myotismon said,"I know you! War Angewomon, an extinct group of warriors. Thought to be the greatest fighters in the Digiworld! But, that doesn't scare me. I can still beat you."  
  
He flew towards her, fists ready. He punched her in the face, but she didn't move.  
  
"What?" Myotismon asked, jumping back. "Hmmm, well, I know how to stop you! Crimson Lightning!"  
  
The red stream of energy slammed War Angewomon in the side, causing a cloud of smoke to rise. When it was over, she stood there, without a scratch on her.  
  
"This can't be!" Myotismon yelled.  
  
"It is," she said, "Terra Arrow!"  
  
From out of the claws on her arms, a barrage of arrows shot out. They nailed Myotismon in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, slamming into the wall.  
  
"Ahh," he said,"This can't be, she's stronger than me! I'll have to Digivolve to beat her!"  
  
He stood up,"Get ready because any chance you had of winning is now gone! Myotismon digivolve to Venom Myotismon!"  
  
"Great!" Kari said," Now what do we do?"  
  
  
  
Darkness. That was what was around him, complete darkness. "Wh-where am I?" Tai asked himself,"The last thing I can remember is sacrificing myself for Kari."  
  
He looked around,"So, am I dead? I thought there was supposed to be a tunnel or light, or something to guide me."  
  
Just as he saw that, a stream of light shot out of a hole in the darkness. Tai flew towards in, then stopped. "Well," he said,"it's not like I've got anywhere else to go."  
  
He took a deep breath, then realized he wasn't breathing, so he just flew into the hole.  
  
All of a sudden, he saw a strange Digimon that looked like a cross between Wargreymon and Angewomon battling a strange devil looking creature. "I...I'm back on Earth," Tai said.  
  
He didn't know how, but he knew that he was solid, that he was in a body. He tried to turn his head, but found he couldn't. He tried to blink, but found that he couldn't do that, either.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked himself.  
  
Then he saw his view look down. He saw two glowing crests on his chest, only one Digidestined now had two crests. "Kari," he said,"I'm inside my sister's body, but I'm not in control, like, I'm just along for the ride. Maybe I can contact her."  
  
He concentrated hard, then said,"Kari, Kari can you hear me?"  
  
  
Kari was running towards the two battleing Digimon, when she stopped. "Tai?" she asked, "Where are you?"  
  
"Inside your mind," he said,"Somehow when I died, I got pulled here, maybe because you're wearing my crest."  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked,"I mean, I'm glad your still here, but I don't want you inside my body for the rest of my life."  
  
"Yeah," he said,"Tell me about it. I couldn't stand living with you, but now look how close I am."  
  
"Tai," Kari said, giggling,"I know you're only kidding, but what about the battle?"  
  
"I can help you with that. I don't have control over your body, I'm just along for the ride. Maybe my bodies still somewhere."  
  
"We'll worry about that later," Kari said,"We've got a battle to focus on."  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digiworld Elecmon sat looking at the remains of the Primary Village. Everything was gone and destroyed. If it wasn't restored, then the Digimon would become extinct, because no new ones would be reborn.   
  
He was about to leave, when he saw something fall from the sky. "It couldn't be a Digi-egg," he said,"But, then what is it?"  
  
He ran over to where it landed. It was a strange looking creature, small though. He had seen something like this before, he tried to remember. He snapped his fingers,"That's it! This creature looks like a smaller Digidestined. Maybe its...no, that's it...it has to be a human child. But why would a human child be born here?"  
  
to be continued.... 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
Warangewomon pulled her fist back and slammed Venommyotismon into the wall.   
  
"Arg," he moaned, standing up. He moved his giant hand back and threw it forward.   
  
Warangewomon held her hands up and blocked his punch. "This can't be!" Venommyotismon said in disbelief.  
  
"Believe it," Warangewomon said, flying forward fists extended. She slammed her fists into his face, causing him to fly backwards at an amazing rate.  
  
Warangewomon flew after him. "I'm coming!" Kari yelled, running after them.  
  
"Careful."  
  
"I will," she responded to the voice in her head,"Still the same as when we were kids, always looking out for me."  
  
The voice chuckled,"Always."  
  
Kari smiled at the voice in her head she had come to know as the disembodied spirit of her brother.  
  
She wondered how he was even there. It wasn't normal. He had died, but somehow, his spirit was inside of her, sharing her body. It was wired.  
  
Using all of her strength, Warangewomon flung Venom myotismon through the top of the castle, sending him plummeting into the air.Warangewomon flew after him.  
  
"Now what?" Kari asked.  
  
"Down the stairs," Tai said,"quickly."  
  
"Right," Kari obeyed, running towards the stairs.  
  
  
Outside, the other forces shield themselves as Venommyotismon shattered the top of the castle, sending a torrent of debris towards the ground.   
  
"What was that?" Matt asked.  
  
"It looked like an angle wearing armor," Miko said, covered in her mothers arms,"fighting some sort of devil."  
  
"I can explain everything," Kari said, running out.  
  
"Don't tell them about me," Tai said.  
  
"When?" Kari thought.  
  
"I'll decided that," Tai said,"The others might feel, uncomfortable."  
  
"They might be upset because they'll think you're dead."  
  
"I'll worry about that later," he said,"Please, just don't tell them."  
  
As the battle continued above, Kari told everything that happened until now.  
  
"I don't believe it," Mimi said, sobbing,"Tai's dead. He's gone. No..."  
  
Miko was crying too, as was Sora. Matt was clenching his fists. "Tai," he said,"I'll avenge you."  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
They turned their heads to the battle raging above. Warangewomon was punching Venom Myotismon repeatedly.   
  
"Wow," T.K. said, jelous,"Your Digimon is really strong."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said,"Its because she Digivolved using the Crest of Courage, its like she's been fussed with Wargreymon."  
  
"Interesting," Izzy said,"And that's only because you got Tai's crest to glow?"  
  
"That's the only reason we-er I can think off," she said, looking at the sky.  
  
Venommyotismon got control of himself and slammed Warangemon with his massive fist.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari said.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said,"She'll be able to do it."  
  
Warangewomon used the air to cushion the blow and regained control of herself. She came back and used the claws on her arm gauntlets to slash her enemies face.  
  
"Ahh!" Venom Myotismon shouted,covering his face.  
  
"Now this game ends!" Warangewomon said.  
  
"Terra Arrows!" she shouted firing a stream of arrows at Venom Myotismon.  
  
"No!" Venom Myotismon yelled, as a stream of arrows created a hole in his stomach.  
  
With one last spasm, he disappeared.  
  
Down below, the others stared in disbelief. "Myotismon," Kari said," Is gone."  
  
"Yes!" Matt shouted, punching the air.  
  
"We did it!" Mimi and Sora cried, hugging each other.  
  
"Yes," Tai said,"You did it!"  
  
  
Two months later, Mimi put Miko to bed. Her beautiful daughter was exhausted. After Venom Myotismon was destroyed, people started to come back to the city. The Emperor himself even thank the Digidestined. Then came the reporters, they were celebrities over night. Mimi just wished her husband was here to see it.   
  
"It isn't fair!" Mimi thought,"He worked so hard for this day, and now he isn't even here to see it."  
  
The former Dark Knights had now become honorary Digidestined. Matt had picked up where Tai had left off, leading them. He was quite good at it, not as good as Tai had been, but...  
  
Mimi walked over to where her mail had been lying for the past few hours. She smiled as she opened the first letter. It was from Sora. A picture from her tour. It was her turn now to travel around the island, telling their story to reporters, talk show hosts, anyone who would listen, and that was plenty.  
  
Mimi opened the next letter. It was from Kari. Mimi eagerly opened it. They hadn't heard form Kari for over a month now. She just left, no explanation at all, just something about the Digiworld.  
  
Mimi opened the letter and read it. Her eyes went wide. "What? Tai?"  
  
THE END  
  
I'M SORRY THE ENDING WAS SO BAD, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR THIS SERIES, SO I DECIDED TO END IT. THANK YOU FOR READING IT THOUGH. 


End file.
